Outta School Awake-a-thon Series
The series of Outta School Awake-a-thons is a group of events in which a number of youtubers gather together on a xat chatbox at numerous differing times when school's out to compete to see who can stay up the latest. Some of the Rules and Twists The blunt rules of any Outta-School Awake-a-thon are simple; stay awake longer than anyone else in the chatroom. There are a few other things to be noted though. First of all, you have to have a means of proving you are awake. If you aren't talking in the chatroom, you may be assumed to be asleep, so be sure to retain activity. The way the host will check whether or not someone is active is through a procedure called a "Kick Test". In these procedures, all contestants will be kicked out of the chatroom and they will have 5 minutes to respond and get back in to prove that they are still alert and watching the chatroom. Kick Tests only happen about once an hour though so don't worry too much, just check in the room every now and again to secure your safety. In addition to Kick Tests, another element that comes into play in Awake-a-thons are the mini-games. Through the night at awake-a-thons, plenty of mini-games will commence. Some of those mini-games include: ~Total Xat Island - A classic game of challenges and voting off the fellow players. ~Xat Big Brother - A parody on the television show Big Brother except in the chatroom. ~Xat The Mole - Basically, just TXI with one player assigned to sabotage the others. ~The Plate Game - A game where everyone gets 3 plates, and the goal is to smash other peoples' plates without having yours smashed. ~Spin the Bottle - The host will spin the bottle and the people at the awake-a-thon will either swoon or scowl at who the bottle says their lover is (this is more of an activity than a competitive game). ~The F*cked Up Game - In this game, everyone picks a weapon, sends it to the host, and they make a story from it. ~The Death Game - In this game players go on an adventure where the host will present them with choices, and making the right choices will allow them to complete the journey. If they make the wrong ones, they'll perish. There are more games as well, but those are a few of the most popular ones. The people who win the games will be awarded one of 2 prizes. In the earlier awake-a-thons, the award was always what would be referred to as Sleep Points. If you won Sleep Points, they would allow you to sleep for the corresponding amount of minutes before returning to the chatroom. While it really would only allow for 1 hour naps or such, they could also help in the case of someone's internet shutting down and they need more time to recover, or some other mishap of such, so they can be very useful. If you win Sleep Points, you can also give them to other players if you want to aid them in staying awake, though be wary as they ARE your competition. The more recent alternative award to Sleep Points is Kick Tokens. These will allow you to kick ANY player at ANY time, even if it's not a mandatory Kick Test, and when you do so, they will only have TWO minutes to recover, rather than the normal 5. This makes Kick Tokens extremely threatening, and if a player receives them, the rest of the chat must remain extremely alert or they may be caught off guard and be defeated. In addition to everything mentioned above, normally, at around the Top 6 mark of an OSA, there will be a talkshow that the host will record and potentially put on youtube. None of the former talkshows actually made it to youtube because of recording issues/laziness to upload them though, but if you make it to that point you will be interviewed, do a rights of passage remembering the people who have fallen asleep, and just goof off for youtube to possibly see you if I actually upload the talkshow. That's the main points, if you're interested, come on down to a future OSA! :) Outta School Awake-a-thon 1 The first OSA occured in December 2010, as a celebration of being out of school for Christmas break. This was a very beta concept, and because of it's new appeal, it brought in the most people an OSA has ever seen in it's entire history, with a grande total of 31. In a battle of the ages, the 31 fought it out, and it all ended up with the two B-Gals, Bridgette and Bun, emerging victorious. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ Biddy Debuters 1. Ameri 2. Aqua 3. Brett 4. Bridgette 5. Bun 6. Chase 7. Cody 8. DCU 9. Haydon 10. Imhere 11. Karli 12. Kenny 13. Kyro 14. Matt 15. Mega 16. Nega 17. Nick 18. Quil 19. Razor 20. Sei 21. Silly 22. Sizor 23. Surf 24. Tam 25. Tree 26. Ty 27. Tyler 28. Val 29. Wail 30. Yoshi 31. Zeke Returnees N/A (As this was the first awake-a-thon) Good Friday Awake-a-thon (The Lost OSA) The Good Friday Awake-a-thon occured on Good Friday 2011. It was really only done because I wanted to wait for Summer for the 2nd official OSA, and it seemed like a decent occasion to do one. However, because I was out of school on Good Friday, looking back on this one, it's almost like the forbidden OSA. There were so many memorable events here, and while it wasn't called an OSA, it's still a part of the series for it's wacky moments, and while only 13 contestants showed to it, it really was a unique experience that has to be seen as part of the bunch. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ N/A Debuters 1. AJ 2. Kasumi 3. Linksage 4. Lucus 5. Lucky 6. Punx 7. Tay Returnees 1. Brett 2. DCU 3. Nega 4. Silly 5. Surf 6. Val Outta School Awake-a-thon 2 Because of the success of OSA1, a second OSA was planned to occur in the Summer of 2011, to celebrate being out of school for summer. This OSA reeled in 24 contestants, and everyone went at it again. Unfortunately though, this one wasn't nearly as fun as the first due to the fact that the appeal of awake-a-thons had started to wear off, along with the fact that Thomas only won because of the fact that he was in Hawaii and had a blatant advantage over everyone else. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ Laser Debuters 1. Chibi 2. Cris 3. Gengy 4. Goedders 5. InsaneXmas 6. Isaiah 7. Jelly 8. Mccreary 9. Mix 10. Perry 11. Thomas 12. Zap Returnees 1. AJ 2. Brett 3. DCU 4. Karli 5. Linksage 6. Mega 7. Punx 8. Razor 9. Silly 10. Surf 11. Val 12. Wail Outta School Awake-a-thon 3 After the first two OSAs were so legendary, it was made into a bi-yearly event, and in December 2011, #3 became a reality. This one managed to heighten the level of fun again, though it still didn't have the same pazazz that the first one did, and the cast had dwindled to a mere 17. It did, again, end in a tie just as the first one, with both newcomers Kev and Regi taking home titles after 18 hours in the chatroom, which at the time was the longest anyone had stayed in the room in any awake-a-thon to date. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ Val Debuters 1. Calico 2. CrazyXmas 3. Fanatic 4. Kev 5. Prey 6. Regi 7. TDA 8. Umbra 9. Velma Returnees 1. DCU 2. Isaiah 3. Lucus 4. Mix 5. Nega 6. Punx 7. Silly 8. Wail Outta School Awake-a-thon 4 In June of 2012, OSA4 was set to occur, however due to unforseen circumstances, it was delayed til July, breaking the tradition of having OSAs every June and December. Despite this, it was the best awake-a-thon since the first. It did have a smaller cast, of only 18, though this was a slight improvement over 3 so can't complain too much. The small group really did gel well together, and for the first time, as a host, I really enjoyed the company of all 3 of the finalists in Silly, Gira, and DCU. What especially made my day was that DCU, someone who had attended every one of the previous awake-a-thons, finally managed to take home the title. It really made this one of the greatest of OSA history. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ Rick Debuters 1. Gira 2. JB 3. Kieran 4. Kopeter 5. Masta 6. Plat 7. SuperKevin 8. Wooden Returnees 1. Calico 2. DCU 3. Isaiah 4. Mega 5. Prey 6. Razor 7. Silly 8. Surf 9. Wail 10. Zap Outta School Awake-a-thon 5 OSA5 for a while, was thought of as if it may have been the last. It occurred in November of 2012, because everyone wanted to do it early during Thanksgiving rather than at the later date of Christmas. The first Thanksgiving OSA ever brought in 19 players, a slight increase from OSA4, and it was enjoyable with a couple new debuters, old favorites, and as seems to happen in every odd numbered OSA, a tie for the winner, as both newcomer Char and veteran player Wail (who has been to all OSAs excluding the Lost One) took home an impressive victory. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ Rick Debuters 1. Chair 2. Char 3. JapanGirl 4. Liandy 5. Malik 6. Mark 7. Rainbow 8. Seth 9. Toro Returnees 1. DCU 2. Kieran 3. Kopeter 4. Lucus 5. Masta 6. Mccreary 7. Silly 8. Tree 9. Val 10. Wail Outta School Awake-a-thon 6 The 6th OSA was delayed many a time before it actually hit the fan, but on Tuesday August 6th at midnight, the games began, with the biggest # of contestants since OSA2 at 23. Among these 23, there were more veterans than ever, and through the night, it turned out only veterans remained at the Final 7. Despite playing less games than usual at this awake-a-thon, it was one of the more enjoyable, and became the longest lasting, breaking OSA3's record, going a whopping 26 hours and 32 minutes into the next night, as former winners, Kev and DCU, battled it out to see which of them would be so fortunate to win again, and in the end, DCU came out on top. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ Linda Debuters 1. Brick 2. Dman 3. EWM 4. Laughter 5. Loyola 6. Neon 7. Sora Returnees 1. DCU 2. Isaiah 3. JapanGirl 4. Kasumi 5. Kev 6. Masta 7. Mega 8. Nega 9. Plat 10. Prey 11. Silly 12. Surf 13. TDA 14. Velma 15. Wail 16. Yoshi Outta School Awake-a-thons 7 & 8 The 7th OSA was originally intended to occur from December 29th into the morning of December 30th, HOWEVER, in the most last minute date change of OSA history, the awake-a-thon was split into TWO SEPERATE AWAKE-A-THONS. The 7th would occur a few days earlier than the intended dates, from the night of the 25th into the morning of the 26th, and the 8th would occur on the originally intended dates of the 29th into the 30th. These 2 OSAs marked the first time that 2 OSAs occurred within the same season, and changed the tradition of having only one every summer and winter. OSA7 This OSA was the first of the 2 winter ones of 2013, and was ultimately pretty dull, with a smaller turnout than OSA6 of only 19 players. However, despite this number, a fun TXI, mixed with some of the strongest newbies ever, put forth an awesome OSA to be remembered for ages to come. Additionally, for the first time in OSA History, there wasn't a co-host in attendance. The curse of odd numbered OSAs always ending in ties was also continued, but this time the tie was split three ways, between veteran Masta, and newcomers Dragon and Kasey. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ None Debuters 1. Dragon 2. JakeBak 3. Kasey 4. Naron 5. Shane 6. Shiny 7. Vapor Returnees 1. Char 2. Dman 3. JapanGirl 4. Liandy 5. Masta 6. Nega 7. Prey 8. Silly 9. Surf 10. Tay 11. TDA 12. Wail OSA8 After OSA7, OSA8 was lined up to occur just a few days later, but as host Zach/TFC thought long and hard about it, he decided that this would be the final winter awake-a-thon of all time. In fact, after this OSA, he only planned to have 2 more. So in this final winter showdown, we had a hefty showing of both veterans and newcomers fighting for the crown... tonight, no one would settle for a tie. Tonight there would be a clear victor. Participants Host ~ TFC Co-Host ~ TBD Debuters TBD Returnees TBD Outta School Awake-a-thons 9 & All-Stars After both OSA7 & OSA8 occurred in Winter 2013, Good Ol' Hostman Zach decided it was time to put this series to rest, so in the summer of 2014, the last 2 awake-a-thons of OSA history would hit. The first would be OSA9, which would be subtilted: The Final Qualifier. This OSA would be the last chance for players, newbies and veterans alike, to compete to become All-Stars, as OSA10 would be the FINAL OSA, where only players who had made it into the top third of a previous awake-a-thon would be allowed admission. Additionally, in OSA10, there would be NO host, as for the first time in the history of the game, Zach himself would be competing as well. Current List of Players Who Qualify For All-Stars (as of OSA8): COMING SOON! Player Profiles Trivia *Silly, and TFC are the only ones who have attended every awake-a-thon to date. **Wail has also attended every awake-a-thon if the Lost OSA is excluded. *Currently, every odd-numbered OSA has ended in a tie, while every even numbered one has had a clear victor. **However, OSAs 1, 3, and 5 ended in 2-way ties while OSA7 ended in a 3-way tie. *The longest an OSA has ever lasted was in OSA6 when DCU and Kev lasted for 26 hours and 32 minutes. *DCU is currently the only player in OSA history to win more than once. *The most people an OSA has ever had was 31, in the original. *The least people an OSA has ever had was 13, in the Lost OSA. **If this OSA is discounted, the least an OSA has had was 17 in OSA3. *Excluding the Lost OSA, every OSA has had a Co-Host: **Biddy in OSA1. **Laser in OSA2. **Val in OSA3. **Rick in OSA4 and OSA5. **Linda in OSA6. **This tradition was broken in OSA7 when there was no Co-Host. *Val is the only person to be both a contestant and a co-host. *Silly is the only person to attend all OSAs and never win. *Currently, 95 different people have attended Outta-School Awake-a-thons. **If TFC as the host, and Laser, Rick, Linda, and Biddy as only co-hosts are excluded, 90 people have ever actually PARTICIPATED. **If the Lost OSA is also excluded, Lucky is also removed leaving 89 participants total within the 7 core OSAs. Gallery The Original OSA.PNG|The First OSA The 2nd OSA.PNG|The 2nd OSA The 3rd OSA.PNG|The 3rd OSA The 4th OSA.PNG|The 4th OSA The 5th OSA.PNG|The 5th OSA OSA6 BG.png|The 6th OSA OSA7.png|The 7th OSA The Lost OSA.PNG|The Lost OSA Category:Games Category:Events